Se battre comme chats et chiens
by Odilette
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Lily et James se battent beaucoup, mais que faire si Lily avait une amie qui se battait autant avec Sirius ? /!\ TRADUCTION de "fighting like cats and dogs" - tang0cat1.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à **JKR**, l'histoire à** tang0cat1**. Ceci est une traduction !

* * *

Marlene McKinnon était une adolescente d'environ dix-sept ans. Elle était grande, avait de long cheveux blond et les yeux bleu : elle était vraiment très belle. Elle était aussi la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Tout le monde savait la haine de Lily pour le célèbre James Potter, et Marlene ressemblait beaucoup à Lily dans cet aspect de la vie. Excepter qu'elle détestait Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de l'agaçant Potter (mais même Marlene devait admettre qu'il était quand même amusant).

En réalité, le seul Maraudeur qu'elle ne détestait pas était Remus Lupin. Il avait toujours était gentil avec elles, et ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre part dans les farces joué à ses amies, et il avait toujours présenté ses excuses si elles avaient été blessés.

Marlene ne compter pas vraiment Peter comme un Maraudeur même si les garçons si. Il ne faisait que les suivres et rire aux pathétiques blagues de James. Eh bien, en fait, ils n'étaient pas si mal que ça mais Marlene devait le prétendre car sinon elle aurait été accroché à un poteau par des lutins et piétiné par des hippogriffes controlés par Lily.

Alors bon, sympathique ou pas, vallait mieux dire qu'ils ne l'étaient pas pour rester saine et sauve.

**XxX**

"AARGGHH ! BLACK !" cria Marlene alors qu'elle tombé dans les escaliers.

Ce n'était pas une simple chute, non plus. Elle suspectait Black d'avoir un lien avec ça. Il y avait des peaux de banane sur les marches -qui couvraient tout l'escalier de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas les manquer- et à la dernière marche il y avait un sort de bouclier que Marlene s'était prit de plein fouet. Dès lors, un bouquet de ballons d'eau avait explosé sur sa tête : elle était totalement trempée.

Une fois debout, elle enleva l'eau de ses yeux, tira sa baguette de sa robe et remonta les escaliers, énervée. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et jetta les couvertures de Lily au sol.

"Qu'est ce que-!" hurla Lily lorsqu'elle sentit le vent frais.

Elle était recroquevillé en boule sur feu ses couvertures.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Et pourquoi es-tu toute mouillée ?" demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle cligna des yeux en regardant Marlene pour chasser la fatigue.

"Black. Il ma joué une farce. Il MA joué une farce ! Et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du sort pour me sécher, alors je suis venu te voir. Et je suis entrain de te menacer avec une baguette. Tu sais ce que je peux faire avec une baguette !" Elle agita ladite baguette sous le nez de la rouquine.

Cela eut pour effet de mettre à l'eau sa menace car la baguette était encore toute mouillée.

Lily prit as baguette et l'agita. La blonde sentit un courant d'air chaud, et elle était sèche.

"Merci. Tu peux me dire le sort ? S'il te plait ?"

"Non. Tu avais cas écouter quand McGonagall nous l'a enseigné."

Lily saisit ses vêtement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

"J'écouté ! J'ai simplement... oublié..."

Marlene s'assit sur le lit pour mettre en place sa vengance pour Black.

_Elle pourrait toujours... Non, ça ne marchera jamais ! Ou alors elle pourrait... Nah. Ooh !_

Marlene avait trouvé la vengeance parfaite.

Souriant méchamment, elle sortit de la pièce. Vérification pour voir si les peaux de banane étaient toujours là : check. Sortilège sur la dernière marche de l'escalier : check.

Elle siffla dans les escaliers et la salle commune, vers la sortie.

BAM !

Marlene couru vers la salle commune pour voir qui elle avait eu. Elle a exploser de rire quand elle a vu que c'était sa cible, Sirius Black, qui s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Potter était couché sur lui, regardant autour de lui, perplexe. _Et de deux pour le prix d'un !_ Il leva les yeux et vit Marlene.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi elle venait d'assomé son meilleur ami, lorsque ses yeux ont était envahis par de l'eau et lui fit perdre ses mots.

"Potter ! Pourquoi harcèle-tu Marlene ?"

Lily était descendu les escaliers et s'était posté près de son amie qui se mordit la lèvre et essaya de s'éloigner.

Elle pourrait lui dire que ça aller mal se finir et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour regarder une énième bagarre entre Lily et James. Les cours commencaient dans dix minutes et elle n'avait toujours pas prit son petit-déjeuner. Elle essaya donc de faire part de ses pensées à Lily mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle était trop occupé à regarder Potter, furieuse.

"Je n'étais pas entrain d'harceler McKinnon. J'allais simplement lui demander pourquoi elle a sentit le besoin d'assomer Sirius. Mais, maintenant que j'ai ton attention : tu veux sortir avec moi ?" il lui demanda avec fin sourire.

"Je ne voudrais pas sortir avec toi même si j'avais le choix entre toi et le Baron Sanglant."

Lily grinça des dents avant de se retourner vers Marlene.

"Tu as assomé Black ?"

"Yes ?"

Elle semblait être effrayé par la préfète. Lily semblait très en colère contre son amie pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Black. Cela avait était très surprennant de finalement voir Lily la prendre dans ses bras.

"Es-tu folle ?" s'inquièta la blonde.

"_Hello !_ Tu viens juste de stupéfixé l'une des personnes les plus ennuyante de la Terre ! Pourquoi ne pas être heureuse ? Il a enfin la fermé !"

Lily sourit et la prit par le bras. Arrivant vers le portrait, elle se retourna pour regarder Black sur le sol. Sortant sa baguette, elle lui a envoyé un sort. Immédiatement, une tache apparut sur son pentalon et message clignotante est apparaut au-dessus de lui : "Sirius Black s'est mouillé ! Rassemblez-vous ! Rassemblez-vous !" (na : il s'est pissé dessus, en somme et Lily inscite les gens à se rassemblez autour de lui pour le voir et se foutre de lui, do ya understand?)

"Lily !" s'étrangla Marlene.

"Ca devrait faire effet un moment. Et ce sera la même chose avec chaques paires de pentalon qu'il mettra. Oh, et Potter ? Il n'y a pas de contre-sort. Amusez-vous bien !"

Et après ça, elles avaient quitté pour de bon la salle commune des Gryffondors occupé par les deux Maraudeurs, et s'étaient rendu en cours de sortilège.

**XxX**

Un peu plus tard, Potter, Black et Remus marchaient vers leur cours de sortilège. Remus s'excusa auprès du professeur Flitwick pour leur retard.

Tout le monde tourna la tête et vit le message sur Black et la marque sur son pentalon. Il semblait porté trois différente couche de pentalon, mais la marque était bien présente. Pour ce qui est du message, il avait tenter un sort de désulition. Marlene pouvait y lire "Sirius Bla- Rassemblez-vous ! Rass-"

Ses joues étaient légèrement rose, et Potter essayait se marcher devant lui lorsqu'il n'était pas assis.

Lily, dans une tentative pour contrôler son fou rire, se mordit la lèvre, pendant que Marlene était omnibulé par le sort qu'ils pratiquaient aujourd'hui. Ils étaient censé faire apparaitre un Patronus, ils n'en étaient qu'à l'apprentisage des bases jusqu'à présent et c'était déjà sacrément dur !

Marlene devait penser à un souvenir heureux. Bien sûr, ce matin avait été assez drôle mais ce n'était pas un souvenir assez fort. Puis elle songea au jour où elle avait reçu as lettre de Poudlard mais tout le monde semblait avoir eu la même idée qu'elle, et personne avait réussi à avoir plus qu'un nuage de fumé ce qui signifié donc que ce n'était pas un souvenir assez fort.

Sa rencontre avec Lily était définitivement un souvenir heureux.

**Flashback**

_Une petite fille blonde franchissait les barrières de la station. Personne n'était la pour lui dire au revoir. Ils l'avaient laissé traverser seule car ils étaient "fasciné" par les moldus de l'autre coter. _

_Le sifflet du train avait retentit et la fillette courrait vers celui-ci, tirant sa malle derrière elle. Le long du couloir, elle regardait chaque compartiments pour en trouver un. Lorsque finalement elle était tombé sur un vide, elle s'y était installée._

_Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle était assise là, que la porte s'était ouverte sur une petite fille rousse qui était entrée précipitament._

"_Oh, désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un -je partir ?" _

"_Non ! Non. C'est bon. Je m'appelle Marlene McKinnon. Et toi ?"_

_La blonde lui avait tendu la main. L'autre petite fille avait hésité un instant avant de lui saisir la main._

"_Lily Evans. Connais-tu Severus Rogue ? Je l'ai perdu."_

"_Non. Je ne crois pas connaitre quelqu'un de ce nom. C'est ta première année à toi aussi ?"_

_Marlene avait croisé les doigts, esperant avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui être amie._

"_Ah bon ! Je pensais que je n'allais jamais trouver quelqu'un de première année !" lui avait-elle répondu avant de soupirer de soulagement._

_Il semblait que Lily avait souhaité la même chose que Marlene. Elles avaient passé le reste du voyage à parler ensemble, et se sont trouvé des points commun._

**End Flashback**

C'était sans aucun doute un souvenir heureux. Marlene décida d'essayer et de voir. Elle ferma les yeux et l'image du moment où Lily déboula dans son compartiement et qu'elle avait su qu'elles étaient devenue amie apparut.

"Expecto Patronum !"

Elle avait légérement crié, ce qui alerta les autres élèves, et tous la regardait.

Elle fini par ouvrir les yeux, pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'une forme éffilée s'échappa de sa baguette. Marlene plissa les yeux pour essayer de déterminer quel animal prennait forme. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse à sa question. C'était évidemment un petit chat tigré qui s'amusait déjà à gamber dans toute la pièce.

Elle souria lorsque le chat s'approcha d'elle. Il trotinna autour de sa tête quelques intants avant de disparaitre. Personne ne pippé mot. Ils étaient tous tellement surpris ! Ni choqué, ni déçu de ne pas avoir été les premiers, juste surpris.

Comme l'aurait fait n'importe qu'elle meilleure amie, Lily l'a prit dans ses bras en guise de félicitation.

Mais tout cela s'est rapidement terminé lorsque Potter s'est mit à applaudir. Black avait lui aussi réussit à faire apparaitre son patronus. C'était un énorme chien noir. Il courait et aboyait lorsqu'il s'approchait de trop près des Serdaigles présent. Arrivé près des Gryffondors, le chien se mit à courir autour de sa queue ce qui les fit tous rire. Ensuite, il disparu à son tour.

Black souriait à la classe. Il était sortit de as cachette (a savoir : derrière le dos Potter) et ils se mirent tous à rire... De lui. Il baissa instinctivement les yeux : la tache avait grossit. Il sortit de cours, vite suivit par Potter qui répima son envie de rire, et des autres Maraudeurs.

**XxX**

Marlene s'était assise près de Dorcas pour le déjeuner, et avait entreprit de remplir son assiette de sandwiches. Dorcas arqua un sourcil en voyant la montagne de sandwiches dans l'assiette de son amie, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules avant de se mettre à manger.

Elle fut déranger lorsqu'un bras s'installa sur ses épaules, et qu'une personne s'installa à côter d'elle.

Tournant la tête, elle fut face à face avec l'idiot du village. Oh, pardon, Black.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?" lui demanda-t-elle, froidement.

Elle enleva son bras de ses épaules, mais il les replaça au même endroit la seconde d'après.

"Bien. Toute la journée, les gens se sont payé ma tête parce que j'avais une tâche sur mon pentalon. Et je sais, que tu sais, que Lily sais le contre-maléfice à ce porblème. Et je sais, que tu vas me le dire." il fini, lui souriant.

"Je suis désolé. Lily n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de contre-maléfice ? Et même s'il y en avais un, pourquoi exactement je te le dirais ?"

"Parce que, tu es secrètement amoureuse de moi et tu détestes me voir humilié de la sorte. Et je peux te faire des choses qui te rendrons faible. Tu sais que tu veux me dire comment y remédier."

Sirius essaya de lui faire le coup des yeux de chien battu, mais ça ne marché jamais sur elle. Marlene avait un petit frère qui avait exactement la même technique. Et même là ça ne marché pas. Elle détourna la tête et continua à manger.

"Non. Et j'aimerai que tu essaye de me laisser tranquille."

"Bien, je pourrais faire ça."

Il commença à lui caressait la joue. Elle l'ignora.

"Damn !" jura Black. "Ou ca."

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna mais continua à l'ignorer.

Soupirant, il braqua son regard sur elle.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ?"

"Non. Et tu as des tonnes de choses à faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas vraiment. Je pourrais aussi faire ça." Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Marlene était choquée. Elle était sur le point d'y mettre en terme et de le gifler, lorsqu'il prit les devant et lui demanda :

"Qu'elle-est le contre-sort ?"

"Tu pensais, ferme-la, sérieusement que ça ça aller marché sur moi ?"

Black ouvrait déjà la bouche pour sortir l'une de ses blagues lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son élan par le "ferme-là" de Marlene.

"Oui, je pensais. Mais en toute sincérité***** (Marlene roula des yeux) je voudrais te montrer quelque chose."

A l'hésitation de la fille, il souffla et lui promi que ce n'était pas une blague. Alors elle se leva et le suivit.

"Si je fini à l'infirmerie, sois sûr que Lily fera t'y enverra aussi."

"Dans des lits voisin ?" demanda-t-il en remuant ses sourcils ce qui lui valu un coup de poing dans le bras. "Désolé, mais tu aurais pu avoir une type de demande pour celui-là."

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fais !"

"Si, tu l'as fais !"

"Non !"

"Si !"

"Non ! J'ai un petit frère, Black, je peux faire ça toute la journée."

"Tout comme moi. Séduit-moi, McKinnon."

"Tu es tellement immature. Et puisque nous somme littéralement entrain de tourner en rond, puis-je, s'il te plait, aller à la salle commune ?"

Et effectivement, ils tournaient en rond. Dans un couloir vide du septième étage, devant un même mur. Soudain, une porte apparut et Black poussa Marlene à l'intérieure.

"Bienvenu à la salle sur demande. Ou aussi appeller "la pièce va-et-vient.""

Ils étaient dans une énorme salle rouge et or, ressemblant à leur salle commune. Il y avait des canapés près de la cheminé et des tables dans les coins. Les tableaux étaient aux même endroit ainsi que l'escalier (avec ses peaux de bananes) qui menaient aux dortoires.

"Pourquoi je suis là ?" elle lui demanda, confuse.

"Beh, elle était destinée à autre chose mais tu l'a brouillé en parlant de la salle commune. Donc, la salle à copié notre salle commune." expliqua Black en s'installant dans l'un des sofas.

"Elle était censé être quoi ?"

"Rien. Absolument rien."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?"

"Non. Elle était censé être rien. Vous devriez voir la pièce lorsqu'elle est rien. C'est tellement cool. On a l'impression de... flotter jusqu'à qu'on trouve la porte."

Marlene s'assit par terre, en face de la cheminé. Elle se tourna vers Black, qui la regardait. Elle détourna le regard, rougissant.

"Connais-tu le contre-sort ?" Il lui demanda.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Désolé. Lily disait vraie. Il n'y en a pas. Mais elle a dit à huit heure qu'il cesserait quelques heures après."

"Oh. Tu veux sècher Potion ? Le vieux Sluggy ne nous en voudra pas. Il aime Lily, qui peut te couvrir et Sluggy ne se soucie pas de moi."

"Ummmm... Pourquoi ?" elle lui demanda, une nouvelle fois confuse.

_Pourquoi voudrait-il sècher avec elle ?_

"Parce que."

"Bien. Veux-tu jouer au jeau de vérité ? C'est comme vérité ou gage mais sans la potion de défi." elle proposa.

Il hocha la tête et partit s'assoire à ses coter. Il lui intima de commencer la première.

"Pour qui as-tu le bégin en ce moment ?"

"Gnere, maintenant maintenant ? A cette minute ? Bien, alors... toi." il lui souria.

Elle rougit pour la seconde fois, et regarda ses pieds. Elle sentait son regard sur elle.

"Ok... Quel est le sentiment le plus for que tu ressens pour moi ?"

Elle s'autorisa à réfléchir une minute. En temps normal, elle aurait dit de la haine, mais depuis ce midi, elle ressent des sentiments différent à son égard. Haine, aversion, colère, ennui, surprise, amour, amitié. Elle pensait que le sentiment le plus fort qu'elle ressentait pour lui était de l'amitié.

"Umm... Amitié ?"

"Oh. Je te révèle mês sentiments les plus profonds, les plus sombres pour toi et tu me réponds amitié ? Je suis terrible blessé. Mon coeur saigne." il fit mine d'être blessé.

Elle le frappa au bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Quel a été le moment le plus embarrassant que tu as vécu ?"

"L'année dernière lorsque le calamar géant m'a volé mon pentalon et que j'ai du me cacher dans le lac jusqu'à ce que James aille me chercher un autre pentalon. Je crois que j'ai attendu deux heures rien que pour être véxé. Il avait dit qu'il m'avait oublié ! Il m'avait oublié MOI ! MOI !"

Elle rit. Elle se souvenait de ça. Elle marchait autours du lac avec Lily quand elle avait vu le calamar géant manger un pentalon. Elle avait aussi vu Black se cacher sous l'eau. Elle se souvient s'être moqué de lui avec Lily.

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi ça été embarassant mais Lily et moi avons été les seules à te voir. Nous l'avons dis à personne." révéla Marlene.

Black regarda le sol, les joues légérement rougit. Il gromela quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Ouais mais TU m'a vu."

"Awww... Sirius Black. La personne qui n'a absolument aucune dignité est embarrassé parce que je l'ai vu se caché dans le lac !"

Soudain, il sourit et la regarda.

"Comme toi qui a été embarassé quand je t'ai embrassé ?"

"N-non. J'avais l'air gêné ?"

"Non. Tu as gardé ton sang froid. C'est bien. Est-ce que tu serais embarrassé si je t'embrassais à nouveau ?"

"Hé, seulement une question ! Mais, non. Il n'y a personne qui est ici ?" Elle vit une lueure de malice dans les yeux de son camarade.

"Aww. Non, sauf toi." Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et se pencha une fois de plus à son oreille : "Si je voulais t'embrasser, je le ferai. Je ne voudrais pas te le dire avant. Ca te donne une chance de t'échapper. Mais puisque tu sembles si désireuse..."

Cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas la chance de réfléchir à ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Il l'embrassa pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Et Marlene décida de faire avec. C'était agréable. En fait, c'était très agréable et très relaxant, elle en vennait à oublier tout au sujet de la farce, qu'elle avait planifié tout au long de la journée. Depuis le matin même il avait été dans son esprit, et, avec un baiser, avait disparut. Elle pouvait à peine se souvenir de son propre nom.

Le baiser dura longtemps.

Lorsqu'il prit fin, ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, qu'elle était presque assise sur ses genoux. Elle sourit, timidement. Il répondit à son sourire et la fit basculer en arrière pour un autre baiser.

Voila à quoi ils passèrent leur après-midi. Et, d'après elle, c'était une très bonne façon de passer un après-midi.

* * *

*****Jeu de mot : siriousness (seriousness) dans l'original.

**Même si, oui, moi aussi, comme vous, je pense que ça va trop vite et que ce n'est pas assez détaillé et des imperfections, toussa, j'aime bien cette histoire. Et je préfère la traduire tel quel, plutot qu'y ajouté plus de mon grin de sel. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas alors, outre le fait de m'approprié une ou deux phrase pour le bien de la traduction, je n'ai pas le droit de changer/ajouter/modifier une scène, comme ça, parce qu'elle me plait pas trop. Pour les bilingues, je vous invite à lire l'original en anglais qui est, a mon humble avis, mieux qu'en français ( s/8301333/1/Fighting_like_Cats_and_Dogs). Laissez une petite review à l'auteur (et la traductrice, l'oublions pas celle-là !) est très bien venu. Ah, et au fait, pardon pour mês ignobles fautes. A croire que j'écris mieux les langues étrangères et ma propre langue natale ! What a shame.**


End file.
